1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrier for skis and ski poles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is extremely difficult at the present time for skiers to carry their skis and poles to and from skiing areas. These articles are extremely long and awkward to handle. They customarily protrude in all different directions and it is difficult to avoid damaging them and possible injury to others while they are being carried.
There are some rubber straps now on the market having metal clamps which are used to attach the opposite ends of the skis to each other. They do not provide any carrying means or any provision for ski poles.